You're Not Alone
by PrincessMoscovitz
Summary: Kendall's life was all about heartache. But when the Bad Boy Logan comes into the picture. What will happen? Will Logan heal Kendall's heartache or just make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth!**

**I am soo sorry I have not been updating anything! Its just that I have soo much work and stuff that I forgot. But I wrote this new Kogan story to make up for it. For now Logan's character is mysterious. Maybe I will update the other stories. I don't know what to do with the but anyways**

**Enjoy!**

I walked down the aisle at the supermarket, picking out the things I would need for the month. That's when I felt it. The feeling that someone was watching me, I've been getting that feeling every time I'm in public for the past month. I just try to shrug it off but it doesn't work all the time.

Now I know you're wondering why I'm telling you this before even telling you my name. Well I don't really know why but I just felt that it was an important thing to do. Anyways, I'm Kendall Knight and I am 17 years old. I live alone, though it's not by choice.

When I was 14 my mom remarried to some guy called Mark. He is very, very rich. By rich I mean the kind that own planes and mansions. My mom moved in with him, and I did too. I missed my dad a lot. He and my mom had a divorce. He was now CEO to an electronic company. I wouldn't exactly say that he was the best dad in the world, because he wasn't. He cheated on my mom but I know that he still loved me.

When my mom first found out, she was heart-broken. She quickly recovered by the help of her high school friend Mark Sanders. She moved to Minnesota and expected me to do the same. I refused, because I couldn't just leave my home state.

I loved LA, I was born and raised here. She begged me to come with her but I said no, thinking that dad would keep me with him. My mom left and I was here with my dad. The first 2 months were great. That's was when I turned 15 and finally excepted the fact the I was attracted to guys. When I told my dad, he was speechless. Finally he said that he couldn't keep me in the house. When I asked why, my dad said the he was remarrying some chick that had a problem with gay people.

My dad bought me an apartment and separated me from his life completely. I turned to my mom and she accepted my sexuality but wouldn't let me in the same house as her because everyone in Minnesota were against homosexuals. I decided to stay in LA. In the same apartment my dad bought me. So now I live alone. I don't have to work because both my parents send me five grand each month for my expenses. I even saved some money so I survive.

I feel lonely a lot but I can't trust anyone anymore. I mean my freaking parents both crushed my heart to pieces. I tried but I couldn't. I sometimes go on dates, but nothing that lasts for long.

I sighed and took the trolley full of groceries to the counter. When I reached home I got a call from my best friend, James Diamond.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Kendall, dude can you please do me a favor?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said putting the milk in the fridge. James and I have been friends since preschool and he was one of the first people who accepted me for who I was.

"Well, you see, there's this party. I really want to go with Camille but she said that she has plans with Jo. So, I was wondering if you could make plans with Jo so that I can go to the party with Camille." He said the last part in a rush. Camille was the girl that he had been crushing on for a long time. She was also a friend of mine.

I sighed deeply and said

"Do I have to?"

"Please, please, please, please Kendall!" he begged me.

"Fine, but you owe me big time."I said grudgingly.

"Thank you Kendall! You are the best best friend ever!" he said

"Am I supposed to go to that party?" I asked him

"That would be nice because I may need a wing man." He said

"Alright but you are going to take me to the Chris Brown concert next week." I said

"Fine, I'll take you. Happy?" he asked me in and exasperated voice.

"Yes. Now who is throwing this party exactly?" I asked him.

"Some guy named Logan. I don't know him but people say that his parties are epic." He said happily

"Alright, pick up the girls and come to my place by eight." I said and hung up. I knew he was going to say that he wanted to be alone with Camille but I was feeling evil so i told him to pick me up.

I went to my closet and picked out some clothes. I didn't know why but I thought that this was going to be a Big Night.

**Alright! How was it? Please review because it means a lot to me!**

**Happy Readings,**

**PrincessMoscovitz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People!**

**I'm sorry because this chapter is short. Its sort if an introduction. Logan will come in the story in later chapters but right now he is anonymous to Kendall because we all know who he is :p.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

Carlos walked into the mall and sighed. He had no idea why he was doing this for Logan but if he took a wild guess it would probably be because he was scared for the love of his life. That's right Carlos Garcia, the right hand man of the toughest and most feared gang leader Logan Mitchell was in love and he was afraid that if he didn't do as Logan said then he would hurt him. Yes, Carlos was gay, well not really gay but bisexual. Logan was the same. He had known Logan all his life and he knew that he had anger management issues that's why he wanted to do everything right.

He walked into the Armani store and bought a bunch of normal clothes. Normal as in the kind a college dude would wear. He usually wore all black but now he had to wear all these color's that he thoroughly disliked. He went to pay for the clothes and since his mood was so off he didn't even flirt with the pretty cashier girl.

What Logan wanted him to do was go to the party he was having and make friends with this blond guy. Carlos only had a glimpse of the dude from the picture Logan showed him. Then he had to get him soo drunk that his vision would be blurry and couldn't walk then he had to leave him in a room in an apartment behind the ware house the party was being held at. He knew there was something about the Blondie that Logan liked. That was the only reason that Logan would go through all this trouble just to screw him. But he couldn't say that because he didn't even know what Logan wanted from him. Again if he took a wild guess the needle would point at Logan screwing the dude.

He reached his apartment and took all the bags inside. Logan could hire a million people to do this for him but he knew that Logan trusted him and that was the only reason he asked him. Carlos loved Logan in a brotherly manner but was sometimes, no scratch that, most of the time scared of him and his violence.

Logan became a part of a gang at the age of 16. He was very young but was probably tougher than all the guys that were in the gang. He pulverized about 8 people singlehandedly in 1 hour which rightfully earned him the title of the leader. Logan had made a strong and powerful gang that was spread out to about the whole of Europe and some of Asia. Carlos was the first person he recruited and Carlos joined thinking it would be fun but now he regretted his choice. That was only because now he wouldn't get to live a normal life with _Him_.

He made himself some lunch and at about 7:30 he got ready and wiped off the guy liner and took off his snakebites. He didn't know what to do with the tattoo on his arm but he just said that there is nothing weird about a tattoo. It was a gun and knife crossed together in his forearm. It was a sign of being in Logan's gang.

He drove to the warehouse where the party was at full wing. He looked around and reached the bar to grab a drink. He went to chill on a couch when he saw _Him _and gasped. He was walking in with a blond on his side and the blond looked a lot like the one in the picture Logan showed him. He gasped again when he noticed that he was the same. Logan must have known and that was why he told Carlos to do this for him. Right now all he wanted to do was hug and slap Logan. Hug because he was so happy and slap for not telling him. Now he would go and get the Blondie for Logan and maybe even talk to a sulking brunette hottie.

**So how was it? Please review! And to answer your question: yes, Carlos likes James. I'm gonna make James Bi somewhere in the story.**

**REVIEW I LIKE THEM!**

**Happy Readings!**

**PrincessMoscovitz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright ppl, I think this is the only story that I updated every week once its beginning which is an accomplishment for me!**

**I think I should make my chaps longer but If I do then it wont give the story the suspense I want it to have. **

**If you think so pleaseeee tell me thru reviews.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

_**Kendall POV**_

I walked into the crowded house with James at my side. I had wacked James on the head a million times for doing what he did. Alright this is how it happened

_Flashback (__**1 hour earlier at the Resturant)**_

I was ordering at the desk thingy, when James came up to me and said

"Kendall there may be a tiny problem." I turned and looked at him

"What problem?" I asked him cheerfully.

"Well, the thing is that Camille just told me that we shouldn't do this because Jo has a crush on you." He told me nervously. I paled and said

"What?" in a shocked voice. Then when my voice came back I said

"Well that isn't a problem because I'm gay, remember." I told him in a 'duh' voice

"Actually that is the real problem. The thing is that Jo didn't know that you were gay and she came here thinking that you liked her and I said that you did and that you wanted to go on a date with her."He said all this in a rush,

"Why, James? Why would you do that?" I yelled at him not caring who looked at us. He flinched and said

"I just thought it would make Camille happy." He said indignantly.

"Dude, Camille knows I'm gay!" I told him.

"W-What?"He stuttered. When he came back from his shock he said

"Well, why didn't you tell me that before! Now she's gonna think that I don't know and that I wasn't a good friend to you! No wonder she looked so shocked." he said the last sentence to himself but the rest to me.

I sighed and told him to go and sit down. I knew that everyone was going to find out anyways. Well, at least Jo won't get the wrong idea about me. I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want to be rejected again. I didn't think my heart could take the blow. There were only three people who accepted me for who I was. James, Camille, and my baby sister Katie. Well she wasn't really a baby but I just called her that. She was 14 and was very smart. She thought that my parents were wrong and told me she would always love me. She was the one who agreed to move in with mom. It was only because she was underage. Anyways when I went to the table only James was sitting there with his head in his hands. I sighed and sat down

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I got nervous and screamed at Jo's face that you were gay and she started crying then Camille took her home." He told me in a dead voice. I chuckled but stopped when he gave me a death glare.

"Alright I'm sorry but we still have to go to the party so that we can cheer you up. Maybe you'll find someone at the party." I suggested and that's exactly what we did after eating.

_**End of Flashback**_

James and I sat at the bar, and by bar I mean the actual bar that was installed in the humongous house. After ten minutes a dude came up and ordered a drink. I looked at him, totally checking him out. When I was done I knew that he wasn't my type.

He was al little short, with dark brown hair. He had a round face and was wearing a yellow tee and dark jeans. The only thing I liked was that he was wearing vans. From his face I knew that he was Latino.

I looked away and say James was sitting there with a miserable expression on his face and wasn't even flirting with the girls that were fawning over him.

James was pretty good looking with medium brown hair. He was pretty tall and had awesome washboard abs. I loved him in a brotherly fashion, and again he wasn't my type. I sighed and looked around the house where everyone was either dancing or drinking.

I saw a guy with short brown hair and eyes that would really kill. They were just mesmerizing. As soon as he noticed I was looking at him he turned and left. Well that was weird, I thought.

The boy was in full bad boy gear. Guy liner, black clothes, heavy chains were all there. I sighed thinking about what to do with James when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was the latino who had tapped my shoulder.

"um, Hi" he said hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Kendall" I said back.

"oh, I'm Carlos. Sooo I haven't seen you around here before. Do you come here often?" he asked me

I shook my head and said

"No, I just came to cheer up James." I told him. He looked confused and then I remembered that he didn't know James.

"This is James. My best friend." I told him. I looked at Carlos and noticed that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at James. I turned to see that James was staring back. Thinking that I was interrupting a moment I said

"I'm just gonna get a drink." Without waiting for the answer that I knew wasn't coming I moved.

"Hey, can I please have a coke." I told the bartender and he turned to grab a glass. After five minutes I got my coke. I guessed that the guy was very slow.

I turned and while taking small sips I finished my coke.

That night I was very bored because the whole time I was sitting at the bar and only danced once to this desperate looking guy then sat back down.

I took another sip of my coke. I had like nine and my head was spinning and my vision was sooo blurry that I couldn't even see my hand. I looked around for James and didn't find him there so I walked around the house when someone grabbed my arm and put a cloth on my face which made me pass out instantly.

**Soo, How was it? **

**Please review because I need suggestions of what to do with this story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Happy Readings!**

**-PrincessMoscovitz**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PPL OF EARTH!**

**I AM EXTRMELY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was on vacation so I couldn't update. Again I AM VERY SORRY! So, I am not really proud of this chapter because I have the whole story worked out in my head except for this part. I was confused, so I may change some details in this chapter. Please give me ideas for this story. I have a lot of things that I can do with this story. **

**ENJOY!**

When I woke up, I was in a room that I didn't recognize at all. My head was pounding from my hangover. The pain was so intense that it made my vision blurry. I sat up and regretted my decision because a sharp pain shot up my back and I gasped in pain. I quickly jumped up and I felt like my spine was in so much pain that I might collapsed, the pain in my spine and the pain in my head mixed made a bigger and more painful pain. If that was even possible.

To add on to my headache I noticed that I had nothing on. I was completely stripped. I walked to a mirror. I looked ok, everything was fine except my lips. They were swollen, KISS SWOLLEN!

"Fuck, No" I said to myself gingerly touching my lips. This couldn't be happening. WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! I thought to myself.

I couldn't think about what had happened to me last night. My head was pounding! I looked around the room for some aspirin and found some on the bedside table with a glass of water. It was just like someone had put it there for me…..

Without thinking for even a second I moved as fast as I could and popped the aspirin in my mouth and chugged down some water. I sat on the bed and waited for the aspirin to kick in. fifteen minutes later my headache was a little better so I stood up, the first coherent thought I had was telling me to leave immediately. I found my clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed and I quickly put them on. My phone was in the back pocket of my jeans. I pulled it out and called James, he immediately picked up.

"DUDE! Where are you? You just left , I was so worried! Kendall where are u?" he yelled at me.

"James" I said as calmly as I could " I am texting you the address can you please come and pick me up?" I asked him.

" Yeah, sure, whatever" he said grumbling.

"Thank you" I said and hung up. I looked at a card I found of the apartment complex I was in . I read and texted the address to James quickly. I waited ten minutes and then went downstairs. When I reached the bottom floor, I walked to the door when the nervous looking girl at the counter stopped me.

"These are for you." She said stuttering a little and she handed me a bouquet of red roses. I was extremely surprised.

"Who are they from?" I asked her.

"He told me not to tell you his name and I don't know it either…" she said. She looked extremely scared, I wondered why.

" Um, alright, thanks I guess…" I said trailing off. She nodded and went back behind the desk. I walked out with the bouquet in my hand. I saw James's car pull up and I walked up to it. As soon as I got inside he asked me

"Who're the roses for?" with a curious expression.

"Don't know. A girl on the front desk told me someone told her to give them to me."I told him. He dropped the subject and started the car.

"How did you get over here?" he asked me, when the car started. I told him whatever I remembered from last night and what happened this morning.

" So, you basically have been raped?" he asked me with a confused expression.

"No, cuz when someone rapes you it hurts like a bitch but for me it only hurt when I woke up, otherwise I feel fine. I don't have any bruises or injuries…" I told him.

"This is all very confusing. Lets get this straight, you drank like 9 cokes then you figured that someone spiked them. You blacked out and woke up here in perfect condition, and then you got roses." He summarized.

"Yeah that's pretty much it , I guess" I said taking a sniff of the roses. They were beautiful and smelled awesome.

" I think you have a secret admirer." James said to me. I laughed out loud.

"Me. An admirer, James I think you've lost it man. Who would like ME? I'm just a stupid nerdy fag." I told him. It was a little harsh but it was nothing but the truth. I was a joke, a weirdo, a stupid fag. No one would or ever could like me. It was impossible.

"I don't know, Kendall. If I was gay then I would totally go for you. Dude face the fact that you are hot. You know it just as well as I do. " he told me, he looked extremely sincere. I was touched.

"James, man, thanks it means 'lot to me."I told him and turned to face the window and tought

ME, have an admirer, It was IMPOSSIBLE…

**How was it? Good, bad, ok? Please tell me through your reviews!**

**Alrightey then**

**BYE!**

**-PrincessMoscovitz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ppl of FanFiction!**

**I have an announcement! I want Logan to be shown as sweet in my story so when I post the next chapter I'm gonna change the story name to *drum roll* "You're Not Alone". Yeah I know the name isn't soo good but it goes with the story soo, yeah. I asked my Best friend for her opinion so that I know if I should make an asshole Logan or a sweet Logan and she said sweet so I made a sweet Logan.**

**OH! I almost forgot, Logan talks to Kendall in this chap…. READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Umm, I guess that's it so**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

I stood in the elevator waiting for it to stop on my floor. When I made it to my floor I realized that I didn't have my keys.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself. I reached for the door knob and miraculously it opened. I was shocked, I clearly remembered locking my door. Then how did it open? Sighing in frustration I walked inside. I looked around and saw that everything was normal, nothing disturbed. That obviously meant that I wasn't robbed.

I walked to the kitchen feeling better, now that I was finally home. I got a bottle of water and went to my room. As soon as I saw my room I gasped. Someone had definitely been here, though not for robbing but for covering every inch of my room in beautiful flowers!

There were all kinds of flowers, and they were GORGEOUS! My room was filled with beautiful aromas. I walked inside and noticed a card on my bed with my house keys. I picked up the card and read the front. It was decorated with hearts and in the middle it said

_I'll Always Be Here_

I felt a flutter in my stomach when I read the words. I then opened the card.

It was written in perfect handwriting:

_Dear Kendall,_

_Don't Worry, I'll always be here _

_Whether or not you can see me, I'll catch you when you fall_

_When you're hurt or scared, I'll hold you_

_When you're insecure, I'll love you and tell you you're beautiful_

_Just always remember, I'll stay here till the end so that You're Not Alone…._

I felt tears gather in my eyes when I read it. I repeated it 2 times and sat on my bed just admiring the beautiful message. I almost jumped out of my skin when my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was an unknown number. I hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"I see that you made it home." The unknown speaker said. From the voice I knew that it was male, and extremely soothing voice. It sent chills down my spine but also relaxed me in a minute.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"That doesn't matter. Let's get to more serious business. Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked me in an impatient voice.

"N-no." I said " How do you know something happened to me last night?" I asked him in a stammering voice. He chuckled

"Of course I know Kenny, I was there." He said in a light tone.

"D-don't call me that, what did you do to m-me last night?" I asked him.

"Well Kenny," he said and I flinched when he called me that. " that is for me to know and you to find out." He told me.

"Why can't you just tell me?"I asked him now getting irritated.

"Cuz, I don't want to. If you want to know then find out. I know you're gonna ask me how to find out so I'm telling you. Try to remember last night and call me if you do." He said and just as I was about to say something he hung up.

**Alrighty! **

**It's a short chap….**

**Logan was on the phone with Kendall… I'm gonna introduce him in 2 maybe 3 or maybe even more chaps cuz I'm evil. But he has conversations with Kendall. **

**And I am gonna update this story on Friday cuz I have Midterms so please wish me Luck!**

**So yea PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Happy Readings!**

**-PrincessMoscovitz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright PPL!**

**I really had like, no idea what to write in this chap but I made some stuff that could help the future chaps. In this chap I'm just telling you about Kendall's past.**

**So, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

I was sitting with my head in my knees the whole day. I was trying really to remember. The thing was, the harder I tried I could feel the memory slipping away. I knew that voice, I just couldn't remember from where.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration. There was just something that was bothering me. The only thing I that I knew from last night was that I was drunk and that guy, who had called me, had been there. Most of all, I was scared. I had no idea who I'd been with last night; he had my number and had also knew my address. For all I knew, he could be some 50 year old pedophile.

Kendall was feeling so vulnerable; he hadn't felt like his in forever. He wasn't enjoying the feeling. The last time he had felt like this was when he was in 7th grade; some dude bullied him and made fun of him. It hurt a lot, and he had felt so scared: he hadn't known what to do.

_***Flash Back***_

_Kendall ran inside the house, throwing his bag near the door. He had kept the tears in his eyes but, as soon as his head hit his pillow he broke down crying. He was crying for a half hour when his dad finally came home. My mom was gone to visit some relatives with Katie. _

_When he yelled "I'm home" and didn't hear a reply from Kendall he came to his son's room. As soon as he saw that Kendall was crying he came to his side._

"_What's wrong, Kenny?" he asked in a gentle tone. He was always gentle and sweet to Kendall. Both really had the father and son bonding. _

"_N-nothing" Kendall said in a small, stuttering voice. He didn't want his dad to know that he had been bullied. It would make him look small and weak. _

"_It doesn't look like nothing Kendall." His dad said to him. Kendall sighed, knowing that his dad wont give up until he found out why he was crying._

"_Some kid in school was bulling me. He said that I looked like a girl and was always going to be a loner. He also said that I was w-worthless." As Kendall was telling his dad, fresh tears sprung to his eyes, he started sobbing when he was finished._

"_Kenny," his dad said "don't cry. It isn't worth shedding tears over small things." When Kendall calmed down his dad continued. _

"_Kendall, people are like mirrors. When you look at someone you always look at the good because you're good. The person who isn't as good and kind as you are thinks the opposite and sees the same in his peers." Kendall was listening closely while his dad spoke. He had stopped crying._

"_So, what should I do?" Kendall asked his dad. _

"_Nothing Kenny, unless you want me to talk to his parents. But other than that just ignore it. Everyone will forget it ever happened. Everyone goes through a phase where they're bullied in some way or the other. The bigger person, forgives and forgets." His dad told him. Kendall nodded and hugged his dad, feeling comforted in a second. _

"_Now, since you're mom is out, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked him. Kendall had said yes and had a lot of fun spending quality time with his dad. _

_***End of Flashback***_

The reason he didn't want that guy to call him Kenny was because only his dad called him that. His heart had really been broken when his dad just left him hanging. He was really close to his dad, and his father was the one who let him down. He had cried for a week after his father had practically kicked him out.

After everything that had happened in his life he had thought his dad would stand by him, but he was wrong. Everyone had crushed his heart to pieces, he wouldn't dare give it to someone else to break it.

**Okay then!**

**How was it?**

**Please tell me!**

**All this chap was saying was that Kendall was extremely close to his dad and his dad didn't want him after he came out and he didn't want to date because if his heart broke one more time he didn't think he could take it. **

**REVIEW!**

**-PrincessMoscovitz**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO!**

**I am VERY sorry for the late update! I got in massive heaps of trouble cuz my stupid teacher called my mom and told her I was failing Homeroom! I told her it wasn't a class and it wasn't on the report card but, I got in trouble anyways. So blame it on my teacher….**

**ENJOY!**

Kendall woke up with a gasp. He had a nightmare, it was one he had many time before. He was in the middle of a room and around him were his family and friends. They said he was worthless, and that there was not point for his existence because all he was doing was causing people pain.

Kendall agreed with them.

Just because he came out as gay, his dad abandoned him, his mom rejected him, and he lost many friends. All of this was Kendall's fault. He hated himself!

He ran to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. He searched for his blade but all he found was a piece of paper. He opened and read it. It said

_Don't you dare…._

He gasped and dropped the paper. Of course he knew. The person who was with him last night, the one that left the card, the one who had called him this morning. Of course they knew that he cut himself, they had seen him shirtless.

"No…." Kendall whispered. This couldn't happen, what if the person told other people? Kendall couldn't let this happen. If other people found out they would make him see a shrink or send him to some place where people who had problems went. Kendall needed to do something. He ran to his room and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He went to the recent calls tab and called the last number.

The person picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello" said a groggy voice.

"Ummm… Hi?" Kendall said uncertainly.

"Kendall?" the person said in a surprised voice.

"Uh, yeah it's me, Kendall" He said.

"Well, what can I do for you?" The stranger asked Kendall.

"I wanted to ask you something." He paused and continued "Did you come in my house?" Kendall asked him.

"Yeah and I can think you found my note." He stated. I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Yes, I did." I told him.

"Well, I think it was pretty clear. Don't fucking dare cut yourself again." I was startled by the anger in his tone.

"I can do what I want." Kendall said in a cold voice.

"No, you can't. If you even try to cut yourself, I'll tell everyone." He said to me.

"NO!" I yelled. "Please no, I won't cut, just please don't tell!" I begged him.

"Ok, but I'm serious. If I find out your cutting yourself then I will tell." He said in a threatening voice.

"I promise! Just, please, don't tell!" I said.

"Ok. 'Night Kenny" he chuckled and hung up.

Kendall Knight was scared. He didn't want anyone to know about the cutting. Kendall hoped he could keep his promise to the stranger.

**OK! How was it? Good, Bad, OK?**

**I know that Logan is shown like an ass in this chap but I swear he won't tell anyone. He was just bluffing so that Kendall doesn't hurt himself. **

**REVIEW! **

**Caution: If you don't review I might die **

**Happy Readings!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO!**

**Its me again! I am really sorry for the late update but I had this week where we have trips and stuff so I was busy. So yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! BTW I've noticed I haven't been getting many reviews **

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

Kendall walked the hallways of his school feeling depressed. He was depressed because of two major reasons. One, he had school; he only had 6 months of this hell hole left to survive. He was a senior, and was extremely glad about that. Finally the bullying would stop. His tormentors didn't bully him because he was gay, no if they found out about that it would be MUCH worse than it already is. They bullied him because he lived alone. They thought his parents had left him because he was a shame to call their kid. It was sort of true but, not the entire story.

The second reason was that he hadn't cut. The urge to cut was extremely big, but he couldn't. He couldn't let anyone find out about his cutting. It would give people another reason to bully him.

He sighed as he reached his locker, unlocking it slowly. As soon as his locker door opened a note fluttered out. He picked it up and read it.

_Meet me in the parking lot at the back of the school in 5 minutes. _

He thought it was his stalker, but it couldn't be. The handwriting was totally different than the writing on the card. This handwriting was more girly.

Kendall raked a frustrated had through his hair. He took out the stuff he needed for his first class and put it in his bag. He knew that it could be a long conversation so he wanted to have his stuff with him.

He headed through the school, thankful that he didn't see any of his tormentors. When he reached the parking lot he was shocked to find Jo there.

"Jo?" He asked.

"Hey, Kendall" she said in an artificial sweet voice. He had never really liked Jo.

"Um….. Did you need something from me?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm glad you asked. The thing is that well, I found out that you're …. Gay" she said the word in a disgusted voice, it made Kendall flinch.

"I heard," Kendall said "what am I supposed to do?" he continued

"Well, let's get to the point, m'kay? If you want me to keep your little secret then you are gonna have to date me." She said to me.

"What?" I said in a pissed tone "Is this some sick joke? If it is then I'm not laughing." He told her.

"No, no. No joke, I'm telling you the price for me keeping your secret." She said smiling evilly.

"Jo, seriously, it's NOT funny" I told her emphasizing the 'not'

"Kendall, I'm telling you plain and simple. What do you not understand? I'm doing you such a big favor! Don't you think I deserve that much?" she said, now looking angry.

"NO! I am not gonna do that! The whole point of being gay is NOT dating girls! You can't make me do this!" I yelled at her.

"Yes, I can." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, you can't! What are you gonna do, huh? Tell the school! You know what! Tell them, tell them all! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" After saying this I went back inside the school, running to the bathroom. Thankfully the bathroom was empty. This bathroom was at the end of the left wing so it was always empty.

Kendall locked the bathroom door and threw his bag in the ground. He bent over the sink, breathing hard. He was angry. Angry at Jo for doing this, angry at James for telling Jo. Most of all he was angry at himself. WHY THE FUCK WAS HE SO STUPID? Now when he was far away from the problem he realized his mistakes.

He didn't see what he was saying then, but now he knew he was in trouble. If Jo told anyone, he was sure she would, he would be screwed.

He couldn't take the pressure. He reached in his bag and took out the spare blade he put in there. He took off his shirt, eyes raking over the ugly scars on his chest and torso. He was about to press the blade against his stomach when his phone rang, he dropped the blade on the counter. He quickly picked up his phone and answered it without looking at the number.

"Hello" he said in a rushed voice.

"Don't even think about it!" The voice growled. Kendall almost dropped his phone.

"H-How did you-?" Kendall asked stuttering.

"That doesn't matter. I know that you're gonna cut and it's my job to stop you. There are many ways to deal with your problems, baby." He said the last part comfortingly.

"No there isn't! I – I can't! Why don't you understand! Please, please just let me…" Kendall begged.

"No, Kenny, please don't. Baby, it's not worth it. Hurting yourself because of some blond bimbo. Don't, please Kenny, baby please don't" The stranger pleaded.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? She- she's gonna tell e-everyone!" Kendall broke down crying. The stranger cursed under his breath and said

"Kenny, baby, please don't cry. Please, I'll take care of it. Okay baby? I'll take care of it. No one will know anything. I will make sure that she doesn't tell a soul. It's a promise Kendall." He told me.

"R-Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, just please don't cut." He pleaded again. Kendall let out a groan.

"Alright, but you- you're promising that she, she won't tell right?" Kendall asked uncertainly.

"She won't. I'll personally make sure of that. I swear." The stranger told him.

"Okay, I wont cut." Kendall said, hiccupping a bit. The person on the other line let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Kenny, Thank you" he told me. He was about to hang up when I said

"Wait!" and he didn't hang up but instead he asked

"Yeah?"

"I- Can I know your name?" I asked him. I heard him hesitate for a bit.

"Its Logan. My name's Logan." He told me.

"Logan" I repeated and as soon as his name left my lips he hung up.

**AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**How was it? You can give me suggestions through your reviews **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-PrincessMoscovitz **


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO PPL! I know you guys are cussing at me fluently and I deserve it. The thing is my laptop died and I had to get it fixed… Also, I had MAJOR writers block. So, Anywayz!**

**ENJOY!**

Kendall got home and was pacing in his living room. He couldn't be at school today so he slipped out the back and came home.

He hoped Logan would keep his word. He had told Kendall that he would make sure no one knew about Kendall; Kendall prayed the stranger was telling the truth because if anyone found out they would have another reason to mock Kendall.

Kendall peered at his clock and noticed that school would be out by now…

He sat on his couch and jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone beep. He quickly opened the text and read

_Done_

That one word made him sigh in relief. He felt like a huge burden was removed off of him. He put his phone on the table and slowly fell asleep snuggled in the cushions of his comfy couch.

_**No POV**_

Logan walked in through the doors of his house, kicking the door shut with his leg. He went to his room and took off his jacket throwing it on the ground. He sat back on his bed and sighed loudly.

Logan had never wanted anything so bad. Never. But today he wanted something so bad, it hurt. And it couldn't be Logan's.

He wanted Kendall.

The night of that party was one of the best nights of his life. He wanted that again. He wanted Kendall again….

***Flash Back***

_**Logan POV**_

I walked in the apartment with the limp blond in my arms. Kendall was so light Logan didn't even have to lift a finger. I reached the bedroom and gently lay the beautiful blond on the bed. I brushed some hair off of his forehead and admired his beauty. His beautiful hair that shined and looked like pure gold, his long eye lashes, the beautiful structure of his face. Everything. Kendall was just perfect. Logan sighed and walked out to get some water for himself. He drank the water thinking about what he was about to do. His desire to touch the blond was rather overwhelming. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't.

Logan was in love. He was in love with that beautiful creature lying inside right now. And he was about to rape him. No, Logan couldn't do that. He loved the blond too much to hurt him like that.

At moments like this Logan wondered why he was in a gang. He was too much a softie at times. He was supposed to be strong, powerful, intimidating, and most of all, he was supposed to control his emotions. When he saw Kendall that day, at the supermarket, he couldn't resist himself. He made a plan to kidnap his love, just for the night. But now, when the opportunity to touch the blond was right in front of him, he chickened out.

Logan put the glass down and went back to the room. As soon as he saw the blond, his heart melted. He looked perfect just lying there. Logan walked up to the bed and sat down next to the resting blond. He admired Kendall's beauty once again. He was about to take the blondes hand when his phone rang, giving him a heart attack. He answered and strolled into the living room.

"Hello" he said.  
>"Oh, hey Logan" Carlos said.<br>"Carlos Dude! You couldn't have picked another time to call me?" he asked his friend in a frustrated tone. Carlos chuckled drily and said  
>"Too bad, so sad. I only called to ask you of you were gonna come with us tomorrow"<br>"I don't know, man. I'll see what I can do, now can I please hang up?"I asked him.  
>"Okay, by the way, guess who just got a certain brunettes number... ME!" Carlos sounded ecstatic. Not trying to ruin his mood I said<br>"Oh, Hey man that's awesome!"  
>"I know right! And I know you're not into this convo, so you can go..." Carlos said.<br>"Bye" I hanged up before he could even respond.

When I walked back in the room and gasped. Kendall was sitting up on the bed, head buried in his knees. His shoulders were shaking. It took me a second to be at the blonds' side at once.

I gingerly put my hand on my back and whispered

" What's wrong, Kenny?"

He looked up at me with wide, scared, and tearful eyes. They broke Logan's heart.

"P-Please don't hurt m-me..." Kendall whispered. Logan was shocked. What gave Kendall the impression that Logan wanted to hurt him? Then he realized and mentally slapped himself.

Kendall had been drugged, kidnapped, and had just woken up to find himself stuck in some unknown apartment.

"Kenny, I would be never hurt you baby..." I told him silently

"D-don't call me t-that!" he yelled at me. His words were slurred so Logan guessed that the affects of all he vodka in his system still hadn't worn off yet.

"Why not?" Logan demanded.

"Cuz you have no right to! I don't even know you!" Kendall said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh... Well, I'm Logan" I said. Kendall's face was buried in his knees again. But Logan heard a low grunt of 'Kendall'

"I know who you are" I told him. Kendall's head snapped up instantly.

"How?" Kendall asked in a demanding tone.

"I just do. But I don't mind learning more about you..." I said. Kendall sighed and said

"If I tell you some shit will you just let me go home?" I shrugged

"Maybe" I said simply.

"Alright." He looked at me again. "I'm Kendall Knight, 17, gay, and single." he told me

"Pssh! I knew all that!" I said. He gave me a death glare and buried his face again.

"Ok, my turn," I told him. "I'm Logan Mitchell, 19, bisexual, and single" he had looked up by then so I winked at him. Then regretted it because it caused him to turn red and bury his face again.

"So, Kenny-" I began.

"DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Kendall exploded. He was fuming.

"Whoa!" I said, surprised at his outburst. But then he did something that surprised me a lot more than his yelling.

He started crying.

"Oh, Kendall, don't cry!" I pleaded him, careful not to call him Kenny again. But it was too late. His face was in his knees yet again. Logan didn't know what to do. The sobbing blond was scaring him. Nothing was supposed to scare him. This was just another thing Kendall changed about him.

He didn't know what to do so he did what came to his mind first. He lifted Kendall's head and gave him a long kiss, making his crying stop abruptly.

As cliché as it sounds, Logan felt sparks in the kiss. The kiss was magical, and Logan wished it would never end.

But he had to pull away.

Once he pulled away he looked at Kendall. Kendall was giving him this weird look. He looked surprised.

Then Kendall grabbed Logan's head and smashed their lips together. Logan was shocked but glad; he kissed back hard and fast.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity when Kendall slowly pulled away because of the lack of oxygen. Still, Logan's lips didn't leave Kendall's skin. He pushed Kendall back so he was lying on his back, and then straddled him. He kissed and sucked at his neck, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Logan flipped them so his back was against the headboard and Kendall was on his lap. They were both breathing heavy and Kendall was gripping Logan's shoulders. Kendall eyes were wide and clouded. Logan wasted no time, he connected their lips again.

**MUHHAHAHAHA!**

**I am sooo evil for stooping there right? I was feeling evil *shrug***

**1 more thing, I won't be able to update for a couple weeks and I'm VERY sorry! I have spring break and I NEED a vacation… **

**Review! **

**Also you can follow me on Twitter:**

**KendallisMine **

**REVIEWWW!**

**-PrincessMoscovitz**


End file.
